A Great War
A Great War By Stoneclaw33 This is a story by Stoneclaw33 Prologue Stormheart lifted his head to look at the dark, stormy sky. Lightning struck a tree, and the tree went on fire. "Fireclan is doomed!," shrieked an elder. Suddenly thunder rumbled and Stormheart saw two figures approach him. He recognized that they were cats. Now he knew who they were! It was his grandmother, Nightbreeze and a Waterclan cat named Rushclaw. They were Starclan cats. "A war of blood shall come and seize the clans," hissed Nightbreeze. "To survive, you must have the strength of fire. This is only a test to see if you are strong. There are three tests. One cat in each clan has been chosen by Starclan. If they fail the tests, their clan will be destroyed," growled Rushclaw. " You are one of the chosen cats, Stormheart. Good luck in your task," meowed Nightbreeze. The two cats faded away. Chapter 1 Stormheart pounced on the mouse, and killed it with a bite to the neck. It has been a whole moon since the fire that had burned through the camp. He always remembered what the StarClan cats had told him. He stood there thinking about the prophecy, until Lionclaw interrupted his thinking. "Come on Stormheart, there is a clan meeting, and don't just stand there! Do something helpful for the clan!" growled Lionclaw. "You are younger than me! Don't boss me around like you are leader, you lazy show off! You may be a good fighter, but you think Starclan likes you better than anybody else!" snarled Stormheart. " You're just jealous," sneered Lionclaw. Luckily, Stormheart's father, Redstorm came to confront Lionclaw. "You are a good, kind warrior, Lioncaw. But this is too much. You are punished" meowed Redstorm. Redstorm took them to the clan meeting. Firestar was twitching his tail impatiently as he waited for them. Firestar was the leader after Breezestar. "As, we all know, tension between the clans are building. Today there was a border skirmish with Moonclan, Silverstar was there at the battle too. The gathering is tonight. I will tell all the clans about Moonclan this time, they've gone too far," announced Firestar. The meeting was over, for the whole afternoon, Stormheart sat in camp thinking about the prophecy. Should he tell Kestrelpelt? Kestrelpelt was the FireClan medicine cat. Stormheart padded toward the medicine den. "Kestrelpelt? I need to talk to you," he meowed. "I'm coming," grunted Kestrelpelt. The gray tabby padded out of his den. Kestrelpelt's blind blue eyes narrowed. Stormheart new that Kestrelpelt was born with on eye blind, the other eye had been clawed by a badger. "A moon ago, when the fire burned through are camp, two StarClan cats came to me in a vision. They said that a war of blood shall come and seize the clans, To survive you must have the strenght of fire This is only a test to see if you are strong. There are three tests. One cat in each clan has been chosen by Starclan. If they fail the tests, their clan will be will be destroyed. You are one of the chosen cats, Stormheart. Good luck in your task," meowed Stormheart. "So you are one of the cats? Moons ago there was a prophecy, this one is part of a bigger prophecy. I will help you with your quest, Stormheart," explained Kestrelpelt. Category:Fanfiction